Acromioclavicular (“AC”) joint dislocations are characterized by severe upward displacement of the lateral end of the clavicle relative to the acromium of the scapula. Surgery is recommended to reduce and internally fix the displacement, which could otherwise lead to a painful deformity and loss of function.